


Training Kitty

by Tsunderathalos



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunderathalos/pseuds/Tsunderathalos
Summary: Shalltear teaches Arche about her new life.





	Training Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bad idea.gif  
> I have no idea what I'm doing.jpeg

     Arch woke up, which was surprising enough for her. When she felt the plush carpet beneath her skin, her surprise intensified. Not only was she still alive, but she wasn’t even in a dungeon somewhere? She began to hope that the nightmarish expedition into that new tomb, Nazarick, she remembered its denizens calling it, had all just been a dream. Then, as she rose to her knees, she looked up into the same cruel, crimson eyes from the end of her nightmare and realized that, no, she would be living in it for at least a few moments longer. _But why_ , a part of her idly wondered, _am I naked?_

     The blood-red lips on the vampire’s pale face curved upward with a mirth that made her blood run cold, and her nightmare spoke.  “I see you’re awake, now. That’s good. Now I can explain a few things to you. First, I am called Shalltear Bloodfallen, and from this moment forth you belong to me.” Shalltear’s features took on a tender cast for a moment, and Arche made to speak before her new mistress silenced her with a finger over her lips. “That won’t do at all. Toys shouldn’t speak, you see.” Though the vampire wore the same kindly mask, a hungry light shone in her eyes.

     “You may make a few other sounds, as the best toys do, but I will not hear a word from you without seeing you punished for it. Nod, if you understand.” Shalltear grinned, but Arche could not muster her wits to respond before her jaw was in the vampire’s iron grip, the creature’s lips thin with disapproval. “I said nod, toy. Do not make me wait.”

     She complied, nodding in silence as tears formed in her wide eyes, and Shalltear’s expression shifted further to a lazy grin. “Good” she purred, loosening her grip to rub her thumb along the line of the blonde’s jaw. “Understand, you will remain unharmed because of my master’s kindness. Do not believe that this means you cannot be punished, however.” The vampire’s grip slipped downward as she lightly wrapped her fingers around Arche’s neck, flipping her over to lie on her back and pinning her with an insistent pressure against her throat.

     The blonde whimpered, her eyes locked on the hunger and delight behind the vampire’s own gaze. Then she felt the unfamiliar pressure at her rear and understood. Her silver-haired mistress held her gaze for an eternity, a single finger tracing white-hot circles around what Arche knew with searing shame and repulsive pleasure would soon be an entrance, before the finger came to her face to wipe away her tears. When the vampire’s finger prodded at her lips she tried to clamp her mouth tight but not could not keep that seemingly delicate finger from slipping past her guard. Shalltear’s finger slid past teeth like they were no obstacles at all to alight with its tip on her tongue.

     Arche thought she had never been so disgusted in her life, and began to gag, only to glimpse Shalltear’s grin widening. Then she heard the order. “Lick it,” the vampire commanded. The silver-haired creature leaned down to whisper into the blonde’s ear. “Suck it. Show your master some gratitude for her kindness. You’re such a pretty toy, after all.” She clenched her eyes as the tears flowed freely, but fought back a sob as she did what the monster bid her. She teased and encircled the intruding digit, drawing Shalltear further into her as she sought to caress the length of her mistress’ finger, delicate and implacable all at once.

     Her eyes widened with relief as the vampire drew her wicked hand from the blonde’s delicate throat, only to cry out around the finger which had conquered her mouth. Shalltear’s other hand had found its way to her rear and two fingers held the edge of her entrance there as a third lay on the cusp of entering her.

     “Now,” the silver-haired creature breathed, her terrible beauty eclipsing the world in Arche’s vision, “I will show the beginning of what you can expect from your new life. You will thank me after. Or we will start over. I don’t mind either way,” she leered.

     The vampire penetrated her, her flesh yielding and her blood singing with hated pleasure. Arche whimpered.


End file.
